Session 33
Herbert and Kaspar made their way through the City of the White Wolf, crossing through to the Southgate-Ostwald district. There they found what they were looking for, The Drowned Rat. A dark and dingy tavern, the pair found all patrons inside ceased talking the second they entered. As they slowly approached the bar, two large men moved to stand at the door way that Herbert and Kaspar had just walked through. Ordering a drink Kaspar charmed the bartender and inquired about the rat catchers guild. After a brief pause, the barman nodded towards the stairs and life returned to the tavern. Upstairs the pair found a shabby desk with a clerk writing down behind it. After explaining their situation Kaspar was given a temporary licence to hunt rats in the city for 2 silver. Herbert also inquired and mentioned he had no experience killing rats but had killed a few beastmen that looked liked rats. At this the clerk stiffened before also writing him a temporary licence for much cheaper and then also refunded Kaspar a silver. As the pair were about to thank him he warned them both never to mention said beastmen again. Siegbert was awoken to a loud cry as Glimbrin Oddsocks was half way through the bedroom window and had gotten tangled in Herberts trap. Drawing his dagger, Siegbert ordered Glimbrin to drop his, which the halfling did. Picking it up, Siegbert went to pat the halfling down, whereupon the halfing immediately grabbed Siegberts dagger and two were at a stalemate. At this moment Siegward burst through the door to see and upside down halfling and his companion holding daggers at each other. Calming the situation down, he helped Glimbrin down. Glimbrin explained that he was there to deliver his dagger, and if he needed anything else to give him a shout, before leaving via the window. Back in the streets Herbert and Kaspar come across a crowed pushing against some city watch and Knights Panther. They are chanting “Tax elves, not dwarfs!” “What have the elves ever done for us?” The pair also notice that the guards are protecting Allavandrel Fanmaris from the crowed. One of the crowed managers to break through and rushes Allavandrel. Both Kaspar and Herbert throw rocks at the assailant and although both hit, it is Herberts blow that brings the ruffian to his knees. There is a loud bang as the Knights Panther known to the group as Erwin Van der Holtz lets off a firearm. The crowed panics and scatters after which Allavandrel approaches Herbert to thank him for his rescue. They are about to leave when Allavandrel mentions that the two should join him in the royal gardens for some drinks. A play is on by famous playwright Detlef Sierck, though the elf finds most human entertainment boring. He'd rather arrive just as it's finished to avail of the free wine and chat to Herbert and Kaspar. Herbert and Kaspar stop briefly in the Ogres Gut Plate to grab their nice outfits and wish Siegbert good luck. Erwin and Allavandrel wait in the tavern for the pair and Erwin and Seigward lock eyes briefly, a sense of animosity between the two. After changing, Herbert and Kaspar travel to a local bathhouse called the Begierbaden. Seigbert starts his show after some practising in his room and captures almost everyone in the taverns attention. Earning himself some additional brass pennies as tips from the crowed. Both he and Seigward travel to bed shortly after. Back in the college of magic, Ava similarly heads to bed early. Looking to get up and practice some new spells she's learning. Heading into the royal gardens with Allavandrel after their bath house visit, Kaspar and Herbert avail of the free wine before running into Dieter Schmiedehammer. The four catch up and Allavandrel learns Kaspar and Herbert traveled with Dieters fiance's sisters to Middenheim. They are also introduced to a minstrel named Rallane Lafarel, who assumes the pair are much more important than they are and asks if there are any famous tales or songs about them. Herbert gives a description of one of Siegberts songs about him killing a Minotaur that Rallane begins to riff on and soon a crowed is drawn to Rallanes performance. Allavandrel and Dieter slip away with Herbert, though Kaspar is so enthralled in the performance he doesn't notice them leave. The three turn down a corner towards Luigi Pavarotti, who greets Herbert with fondness. Everyone catches up and listens to Herberts story on their time in Castle Wittgenstein. Luigi produces a small wooden box with powder inside that he, Allavandrel and Herbert sniff from. Returning to grab more drinks the catch up with Kaspar who is a bit lost after Rallanes performance. They are approached by the Knight Eternal Siegfried Prunkvoll, both Allavandrel and Luigi seem uncomfortable at this, though Dieter shows him respect. They quickly move on making excuses whereupon Allavandrel begins to mock the Knight Eternal. Inquiring why he dislikes him, Kaspar discovers that Siegfried started lobbying for the position while the previous Knight Eternal, a friend of Allavandrel, was terminally ill. Herbert tells the story of the groups time in the Signal Tower where upon Dieter remarks that he's even more impressed with the two, having great respect for the dwarves. The topic then turns to politics and the dwarf tax. Herbert and Kaspar learn a great amount, such as the fact that Allavandrel, Dieter and Luigi all get votes, though Luigi didn't vote on this one. Allavandrel denies having voted for it or proposed the law, which Luigi remarks it is current local opinion either he or Rallane proposed it. Allavandrel assumes it was either the Komission Convenor, the Chancellor or one of the Law Lords. Dieter doesn't mention which way he voted but Herbert noticed how Allavandrel looked at him when Dieter mentioned that he has a great fondness for dwarves. They also learn that Luigi dislikes a woman named Hildegarde but have no idea who she is as Dieter simply remarks that she is right to distrust the Tilean. After another of Herberts stories, this time about Gutbag Stoat Throttler, which Allavandrel find most ammusing, the group disperses. Both Dieter and Allavandrel need rest for tomorrows competitions while Luigi goes in search of more drink. Dieter invites them round to a meal at his tomorrow at 7. Herbert and Kaspar follow him for one before deciding to go to bed themselves. They find the city full of life at night, with fire breathers and performers walking around the streets on stilts. People are drinking heavily in the streets, including the watch. One of whome, cheers as Kaspar kills a rat with his bare hands.